


A Walk In The Woods

by harrypanther



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypanther/pseuds/harrypanther
Summary: Supernatural AU. Astrid Hofferson meets a stranger in the woods on her way to the High School Halloween Dance. But when she comes to meet him as planned the next morning, there is no sign of ‘Hiccup’ or his village…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s Halloween so I had to think of something. Though it’s not your usual ghost story…more a Halloween-themed story featuring our favourite couple.
> 
> As usual, I don’t own How To Train Your Dragon. Rights remain with Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks. Maybe in a parallel universe….

**1:**

It was a stupid thing to do but seventeen year old Astrid Hofferson was running late for the Berk High School Halloween Dance or she would never have taken the short-cut.

It was all Heather's fault, of course, since Astrid had promised to help her with her hair before she went home to fix her own outfit. And Heather, though Astrid loved her bestie, had kept changing her mind as a female vampire until Astrid had taken an executive decision, sprayed a huge white stripe down one side and back-combed the Helheim out of it. Heather had been delighted at the effect but it meant that Astrid was running insanely late and even though she had run all the way, to her parents' neat house in the new estate to the far side of Raven Point. She had flung on her outfit, glad she didn't have any stupid make-up like everyone who was being a ghost, ghoul or vampire, before checking herself int he mirror.

Astrid was slender, very athletic and determined with steely ocean-blue eyes, sun-blonde hair braided over her left shoulder and a pretty face with a couple of freckles. She planted her hand on her hip and glared at the image. She was wearing a sleeveless sky blue top, arm binders, a leather studded above knee skirt, skull belt and leggings with boots, leather headband and iron shoulder guards. In fact, she was every inch a Viking Maiden from Berk's long-distant past.

So here she was, dressed as a Viking, walking through the darkness of Raven Point Forest because it cut over fifteen minutes off the walk down to the High School. Astrid's parents were away-again-and she didn't have her license yet so walking was her only option. The fact it was cold and gloomy only made things worse-but Astrid was wearing a replica axe and was trained in Judo so she was fairly confident. And she did not, under any circumstances, believe in ghosts.

An owl hooted and the shadowy shape swooped on the limits of her vision. The breeze suddenly sprang up, chilling her and prickling goosebumps along her exposed arms, making her regret not bringing a coat-but Astrid was nothing if not a perfectionist. And no one in Viking times, a thousand years earlier, would have been wearing an insulated waterproof jacket for a short walk back to the village. But her fists tightened and every sense was on edge as she heard rustling. She accelerated but the rustling followed her-so she stopped, turning towards the sounds of disturbed leaves and glared, her fists balled.

"Who's there?" she snapped. "Come on out!"

There was a long moment…and then a shape emerged from the darkness. Her eyes widened but she didn't lower her guard-though it was a boy that she had never seen before. He looked her age, a little taller than she was and skinny, his face framed with tousled dark auburn hair and dominated by bright green eyes. He had a sharp jaw, a few freckles and a shy smile. And like her, he was wearing Viking dress. Astrid glared at him.

"I asked who you were!" she demanded and he backed up an inch.

"Um…promise not to laugh?" he asked and she scowled. "Oh-kay…I'll take it as a yes. My name is Hiccup Haddock."

She muffled a snigger and slapped a hand to her mouth as his head dipped.

"Gods, I'm sorry," she said instantly. "That was unpardonably rude. I'm so sorry." He shook his head with a shy and self-deprecating smile, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"No, it's okay," he said softly. "You're not the only one. In fact, you're kind of going with the general consensus…" That stopped her short, feeling dreadful. It was clear this young man was teased constantly about his name-and possibly other things, if his manner was anything to go by. Astrid wasn't bullied as school because she was ferocious and very self-confident but she saw kids who were and knew some kids who bullied…and this boy was definitely a victim. But…she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't recognise you," she said accusingly."Are you in my year? At school?" He looked suddenly wary.

"Um…no…" he murmured as she inspected him. He was in a long olive green tunic that reached his hips, laced messily at the neck with patches on the elbows. He had brownish leggings and heavy brown boots with a simple belt bearing a knife. She sighed.

"It's a good outfit," she commented and his eyes widened comically.

"Um…is it?" he asked in shock. "I-I'm always being told I look like a mess…" She smiled then.

"Actually…you're kinda cute," she admitted and his cheeks heated with shock. "Look…I'm Astrid. Astrid Hofferson…"

"Divine beauty," he murmured and smiled. "Couldn't get a more fitting name…" She stared at him. "And…I said that aloud, didn't I?" She nodded, her eyes widening at the simple compliment, said with complete sincerity. "Um…are you going to punch me?" he added worriedly but she suddenly smiled and advanced towards him.

"Have you got anything planned for this evening?" she asked and he swallowed and then shook his head.

"N-nothing important," he said hastily. "Um…why…?" She reached down and took his hand, feeling roughened callouses on his skin from hard manual work but his warm skin almost sent electric shocks through her.

"Then you can be my date at the dance," she said and his stiffened.

"Dance?" he gulped, looking terrified. "Oh Thor…I'm not sure that is a good idea." He sighed. "Just imagine I'm useless at everything…" Her hand tightened around his and she smiled, gently pulling him along.

"Hiccup Haddock," she said firmly. "You are coming with me and you are gonna wow those idiots…" Then she winced. "And we're really late!" she added and hauled him along.

"What…you really want me to come?" he asked in shock and she paused and nodded.

"Yeah," she admitted, her eyes suddenly uncertain. "Unless-you don't want to come with me?" His hand tightened around her and his face lit with his slightly lopsided smile.

"Milady-the honour is all mine," he told her and gently kissed her hand. She blushed and felt something flutter in her chest…but she raised her stern expression and smiled.

"Then come along and let's get to the dance!" she smiled.

No one argued that Astrid had brought a date from outside the school for some of the other Juniors had dates from neighbouring islands or other years. The Sports Hall was decorated traditionally with pumpkins, bat bunting and ghosts and ghouls while everyone was dressed as a witch, wizard, ghoul, zombie or mummy apart from Astrid and Hiccup. Amid the polite amusement at their choice of costume-though Astrid pointedly out sharply that the invitation had asked for 'fancy dress' and had not specified what type, Hiccup had certainly garnered some attention-both from the girls who realised he was exceptionally cute-and the boys who instantly teased the outsider. And it was as she watched him, seeing him sass back a reply with an almost imperceptible rigidity in his body that she realised his sarcasm was his defence mechanism-that usually failed and resulted in his tormentors harming him. So she stepped up and punched out Simon 'Snotlout' Jorgensen, the class jock and ass who imagined Astrid loved him. He had been vile to Hiccup and taunted the young man for being skinny and unimpressive and the wounded expression in Hiccup's expressive eyes had infuriated the girl. And he had been astonished that anyone would stand up for him, his expression flooding with gratitude.

So once Snotlout had been helped away by a couple of his friends, she had taken Hiccup to get a plateful of food-and she had been struck how he had been almost confused by the array on offer. He had lifted a slice of pizza and actually poked it as if it was a dangerous beast before taking a tiny nubble…and the expression of wonder on his face had been priceless.

"Have you never seen pizza?" she asked him casually, sloshing them out juice into paper cups and he shrugged.

"Not really a thing in the village," he admitted, grabbing four chicken legs. "But we have these." When he bit into one, the expression of delight was touching and she realised that he had been starving as well. She grabbed a couple more and dumped them on his plate, along with sandwiches, bread and a slice of pizza.

"Wow-where is the village?" she asked him interestedly and he shrugged, sipping his juice and staring at the little cup in astonishment.

"Close by," he admitted. "Not far at all…" She led them to a seat on the side, away from her friends. She could see Snotlout grumbling to the twins and Fishlegs and Heather listening sympathetically-but there was something about Hiccup that just made her want to spend time with him. He was very different to anyone she knew.

"So tell me about yourself," she invited him and he chewed on his chicken leg and thought hard…and then he began. For the whole of the dance, they sat talking, sharing tales of their childhood and family. She learned he had lost his mother as a child and had a father who was pretty overbearing and had impossibly high expectations. That their village was beset with raiders and there were lots of shortages. And that he was generally known as 'useless' for his clumsiness. He didn't go to school but he worked in a blacksmith's and had for years. He learned that her parents were away for prolonged periods, leaving her with neighbours and latterly, on her own. That she had had a sister when she was young but she had died int he same crash that had killed her Uncle Finn. And that she was determined and brave, a real go-getter who wanted to improve people's lives by becoming a teacher.

They had shared one dance, an awkward affair where he had finally realised that resting his hands on her waist and swaying to the music was really all that was expected…and he had proved surprisingly good at it. He had ended twirling her around and then gently pulling her towards him and pecking a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Astrid," he murmured, still holding her close. "This has been the most magical evening." She leaned closer and nodded.

"Completely," she murmured then stared up into his kind emerald eyes. "Will you walk me home?" He nodded and laced his fingers with hers, leading her to the door.

"It would be my pleasure, Milady," he murmured, his voice genuine with affection as they walked out into the cold evening. "You know, it feels like I've known you forever," he admitted as they walked, hand in hand, up the hill towards the forest. He seemed a lot less tense as they approached the woods and left the brilliant lights of the school and town behind. "I-I can talk to you like no one else in the village. And-and you don't treat me like I'm not even worth anything. I-I…" He stuttered to silence and smiled. "Thank you," he said genuinely.

She blushed and realised she had done that rather a lot during the evening. Hiccup was charming, shy, self-deprecating and sarcastic. He wasn't pushy and had let her talk, sympathising when he should and asking her what she wanted to do rather than assuming she would do what he preferred. He was unlike anyone she knew-and the change was very welcome.

"I should thank you," she admitted. "I was going to spend an evening fending off Snotlout who really doesn't understand the word 'no'! He just pushes and pushes until I feel completely trapped and I know he's hoping to wear me down so I will eventually be his girlfriend but honestly…yuk!" She looked up into his eyes. "You understand. You listen…and I-I…" He leaned close, then leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips, the brief contact zinging electricity through her.

"Sorry," he mumbled against her lips.

"S'okay," she mumbled back and kissed him back. Her hand slid through his messy but soft hair and she finally pulled away, breathing hard. "Do you have to go?" she added. He gave a rueful nod.

"I think my father may think I've dropped off the edge of Midgard," he admitted. "You?"

"School tomorrow," she sighed. "I-I ought to be going." His hand tightened on hers and there was a pause.

"Could I see you? Tomorrow?" he asked suddenly, the plaintive longing in his voice enough to have her nodding. "After dusk? Here, just inside the forest?" She nodded.

"It's a date!" she grinned and pecked a final kiss on his lips, then turned and ran down the well-lit path back to her home while he stared after her, lifting a hand to his lips. Then he heard a sound behind him, a kind of warble and he grinned and turned, vanishing back into the woods and the darkness.

"Hey, bud-I wondered where you got to," he said cheerfully. "You'll never guess what I've been doing…"

oOo

The next evening, Astrid came prepared with a warm jacket, a flash lamp and a bag of snacks…but when she settled down to wait just inside the forest, she felt a strange sense of uneasiness. Unlike the previous evening, the forest seemed lighter, with reflections of the street lamps visible through the trees and the sounds of traffic audible. And though she waited for two hours, Hiccup never came.

But she wasn't even mad, because she was worried. Hiccup had some pretty mean bullies and it was possible they could have ambushed him or hurt him. So she let it pass and went home, had a warm shower and finished her homework. It was only when he failed to show for the next four nights that she realised he wasn't coming. Somehow, no matter what he had meant-and she was sure he had wanted to see her-he wasn't coming.

She ignored Heather's questions about her date, except to say that she wasn't in contact with the guy anymore-and Heather, being the good friend she was, didn't push it. She could tell that Astrid, who was exceptionally poor in expressing her emotions most of the time, was upset and her words indicated that she had really liked 'Hiccup'. But somehow, Snotlout and the twins had found out and they had teased Astrid about the stranger who had let her down-leading to Astrid breaking his nose and getting a suspension. But she was unrepentant and felt vindicated when Snotlout got two days suspension as well for harassing her.

Yet there was no sign of Hiccup or his village, no matter how thoroughly she checked the forest and its surroundings. And all she could conclude was that Hiccup had lied to her…even though her heart told her he had been telling the truth.

But she never stopped looking, every time she took a walk in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, this is a short story, not a one-shot. From this point on (and before if possible) you are expected to suspend concerns about the laws of causality, the collapse of the space-time continuum and some minor timing issues in HTTYD about the timing of the destruction of the Red Death. Enjoy.

**2:**

Senior Year was hectic and Astrid threw herself into her studies. She had eventually gotten over Hiccup-though Heather could tell she had been deeply hurt to be let down by the cute and shy stranger who had promised to meet her. In fact, Heather and Frederick 'Fishlegs' Ingerman-her boyfriend-had needed to sit down and more or less threaten Snotlout and the twins Raquel and Tommy (or 'Ruffnut' and 'Tuffnut') to leave Astrid alone and stop teasing her about it. Astrid had refused to date Snotlout and after asking seventeen times, even the rather dense Snotlout was starting to realise that he wasn't really standing a chance with the fiery blonde.

Astrid was far more self-possessed than ever, excelling in her studies and sport, working hard on student council and living alone because her parents were now more or less continuously overseas doing Aid work. The house was already paid for and the bills were automatically paid but the girl had to work three evenings a week to pay for food and any extras but Heather watched her friend effectively grown up and alone and cursed that she had been let down by a boy she had clearly fallen for.

"I'm not going," Astrid said sternly. "I was asked to work and they're offering an extra three dollars an hour for Halloween because most people are busy."

"As you should be!" Heather retorted, flicking through her Viking History textbook. She was a slender pretty raven-haired girl who braided her hair over her left shoulder as Astrid did. Her green eyes were sparkling with determination as she tried to persuade her friend to have some fun for once. "Astrid, you are eighteen not thirty-eight! This is your last year of school-and so your last year of being able to do school things and enjoy not being an adult. And I really want you there, bestie. Pleeeease?" Astrid sighed and shook her head.

"It didn't work out last year," she murmured quietly but Heather caught her hand.

"Astrid-for the evening, you were happy-and I think anyone watching could tell he was really into you," she reassured the other girl. "Whatever happened…I'm sure it wasn't his fault."

"I guess," Astrid grumbled and then she smiled. "And he was really cute."

"So that's a 'yes', hmm?" Heather asked with a smug smile. Astrid looked up and grinned.

"Why not?' she asked more cheerfully. "You get to be an adult for the rest of your life. You're only eighteen once." And she nodded.

"Yes!" Heather whooped, punching the air and knocking her textbook onto the floor. Tutting in annoyance, Heather bent down and grabbed it, the page falling open at the section on the 'Early Viking Chiefs of Berk' and as her gaze slid absently across the page, she froze. "Er…Astrid…could you turn to page 83?" The blonde frowned, her brow furrowing with incomprehension.

"Eighty-three…hmm…early Viking Chiefs…why am I looking at this page, Heather?"

"The Shields," the raven-haired girl murmured and Astrid stared-and then gasped.

"The Early Chiefs painted portraits of the Chief and his Heir when the Heir was of age and these were displayed in the Great Hall," Heather read. "When the line of Haddock Chiefs ended, the Shields were taken down and stored in the cellar by the incoming Jorgensen Chief and when a minor rockfall buried them, they were forgotten. They were rediscovered twenty years ago during archeological excavations of the ancient Great Hall site and are displayed in hermetically sealed contained environments to protect the fragile wood. But the portraits are remarkably preserved."

"Stoick the Vast and his son, Hiccup the Useless," Astrid murmured, her fingers trailing over the bright image, showing a huge man with full Viking dress, bearskin cloak, horned helmet, his flaming red beard and hair brilliant in orange. But her eyes were at his side, at the image of a skinny young man in a green tunic a little too long for him, brownish leggings and heavy brown boots. "Hiccup…" The skinny young man had dark auburn hair that was as messy as she recalled and brilliant green eyes that exactly matched the pair she had stared into for an evening and dreamed about since.

"It's him, isn't it?" Heather murmured and Astrid nodded dumbly.

"A couple of years older but…yeah…" she said quietly. "Hmm. I supposed that kind of explains it. Maybe he was waiting as well…but a thousand years ago."

"I knew he didn't stand you up!" Heather told her smugly but Astrid shook her head and buried her face in her hands.

"No-but he has been dead for ten centuries," she reminded her friend. "Not much prospect of a relationship there…" Heather stilled.

"Astrid-he was a thousand years dead before you ever met him," she reminded her. "But you met…on Halloween, the most magical night of the year. Maybe…the magic will return?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you are _not_ suggesting what I think you are, missy…" she growled as Heather grinned.

"What d'you think, Ast?" she asked. "Just tell me-do you still have that Viking costume?"

oOo

Refusing to allow herself to get excited, Astrid still felt the flutters of anticipation in her stomach as she got dressed, this time making sure she put thermals on under the costume. She kept telling herself that this was all insane nonsense and she would not find anything again…but she grabbed a flash-lamp and a bag with a warm top, snacks and a pepper spray, just in case she wasn't the only person in the woods.

She phoned Heather to let her know thats she was heading through the woods towards the School and then locked her house, stuffed her keys and phone in her bag and set out briskly towards the woods.

She could tell the difference as soon as she approached the trees, for the sounds of traffic faded and the orange street lamps had faded from the sky. The woods seemed dark, silent and endless and for the first time, she felt a frisson of concern, wondering if this really was a good idea…and then she heard the crack of a twig and rustle of vegetation. Her head snapped round and she peered into the gloom, eyes straining to see in the darkness.

"Who's there?" she said aggressively, trying to mask her anxiety and balling her fists. There was a rustle and a tall shape emerged from the darkness.

"Astrid?" The light, nasal voice was familiar and oh so welcome. She gasped.

"Hiccup?" There was an awkward pause-and then she lurched forward, almost running to meet the young man-and then stopping as she saw him.

He was a year older and taller, his jaw sharper and eyes more wary. His face was pale but still open and framed by the wild auburn hair. This time he was in a rust red tunic under a leather vest, with green leggings. But the most striking thing was his left leg, which now ended mid-shin in a crude wood and metal prosthetic that, she realised, was probably cutting edge a thousand years earlier.

"Astrid? Why didn't you come?" he asked her, his voice neutral as she stared stupidly at the fact he had lost a limb while she had not even known. The thought made her curiously upset. "I came, I waited…every day for a month…"

And then guilt crashed around her. She had never thought that he had been as hurt and upset as she had…but he didn't seem to have the friends to support him and cheer him up that she had. She had lasted for only five days before giving up but Hiccup had clearly been far more invested…or desperate.

"I came," she protested more sharply than she meant. "I kept coming. But…you weren't here!" He swallowed.

"I came," he repeated levelly. "I kept coming until the winter storms set in and it was no longer possible to walk into the woods through the snowdrifts…" She shook her head.

"I don't doubt that," she forced herself to say. "But you weren't there." She waved her arms to encompass the forest. "When I came here the next morning, the wood was smaller. There were orange lights like you saw outside my home, in the distance and by the school. I could hear traffic. But in this wood, only on this night…there is nothing. The woods extend far beyond where my house is and far the other way. It's completely dark and silent. In the morning, the wood is small and there is no village."

There was a pause and his shoulders sagged. Reluctantly, he nodded and she realised he had been clinging to his anger and hurt as a vindication that she had really existed.

"I almost didn't come," he murmured. "I almost stayed at home by the fire and tried to forget you. But I can't." She cautiously moved closer, seeing him still wary and skittish and very carefully, she reached out and took his hand. His skin was warm, reminding her that he was real, not some vision or dream and for a moment he was still…before his fingers curled around hers and he looked down into her eyes.

"Your house wasn't there," he admitted. "I followed the route we had taken to your school and ended up in the upper village. And I spent night after night trying to convince myself I wasn't insane, than loneliness and despair hadn't driven me mad. But I knew you existed: my _heart_ knew you existed. Just…in another Realm." She managed a smile.

"As good a way of putting it as any," she admitted, her thumb stroking over his knuckles. "That would be why you had never seen pizza?" He nodded and as she looked up, he smiled, his emerald gaze lighting with the expression.

"Um…I was seriously doubting my sanity when I came with you," he admitted. "It…was so insanely different that I had no clue what to do…though bullies are the same, no matter which Realm you are in."

"That's for sure," she sighed. "So what do we do, Hiccup? Are you coming to the dance this year?" He swallowed and gestured to his leg.

"This may be difficult to explain to your friends," he murmured and then he brightened up. "How about you come to my village?" Her eyes widened and she stared into his face, suddenly lit with enthusiasm. She smiled back.

"Why not?' she murmured, automatically fishing her phone from her bag.

NO SIGNAL.

"Are you okay?" he asked her in a concerned voice and she nodded as she slid the useless piece of technology back into her bag, instinctively tightening her grasp on his hand.

"Let's go," she smiled and they headed off. Hiccup limped slightly, though it was obvious he was used to the prosthetic, meaning it hadn't happened that recently. "So…er…the leg? Are you going to tell me what happened?" She saw his head dip and an almost-pained smile cross his face.

"Ah…I was really sort of hoping you may ignore the whole metal leg thing," he admitted dryly and then he sighed. "No chance, huh?"

"None whatsoever," she told him smartly. "Please…it wasn't the bullies?" He shook his head vehemently and his emerald eyes sought hers.

"It's a funny story actually," he managed self-consciously. "You see…when I was in the forest and met you last year, I was actually meeting someone else…" She stiffened.

"Another girl?" The icy edge to her voice had his shoulders sagging.

"No. NO! Look, would anyone else want anything to do with this talking fishbone?" he protested. "No…it was a dragon."

She ground to a halt and stared at him.

"A dragon?" she repeated. He nodded.

"Um…yeah…" he said very cautiously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, in my Realm, dragons exist…and they raid us constantly. For three hundred years, they have scourged our home, killing hundreds and wrecking home after home, family after family. Dragons are our enemies, coming from a distant nest and stealing food and livestock. To befriend a dragon is treason. So of course…I did." She took a shuddering breath and was about to retort when she recalled a footnote in the history books, that dragons used to fly above Berk…but they vanished many centuries ago. She nodded.

"Okay," she said warily. "Go on." His grip tightened and his face paled.

"Um…I was found out and cast out of the Tribe," he said at length, his voice betraying how painful the experience had been. "They took Toothless, my dragon, as a guide to find the Nest. But I had been there are knew that it harboured a monster that would destroy them all. I found another dragon, a Nadder, in the Arena and flew her to the Nest, freeing Toothless and fighting the dragon. I killed it…but I crashed, ending up in a coma and losing my leg."

"And your dragon?" she asked, hardly daring to breathe…but the joy in his eyes told her the answer.

"He lives," he reassured her, snuggling her close. "I was forgiven and we live in harmony with dragons now. My Dad even thinks I'm not totally useless…"

"Oh Gods-you're more than 'not totally useless'," she exclaimed. "You're _amazing_! Hiccup…I really don't know why we don't have a whole lesson on you in school…" And then she gulped. "Oops…" He stared at her…then burst out laughing, his laughter genuine.

"If you told my father that, he'd float you out to sea thinking you'd gone insane!" he sniggered. "Astrid, I'm nothing special…" She leaned in and pecked a quick kiss on his cheek, silencing him.

"I think you're very special," she assured him and he blushed. Then they broke through the tree line and she stared down the hill, seeing the steep slope covered with traditional Viking longhouses, the fronts decorated with dragon's-head motifs. She looked over at Hiccup and he gave a proud smile.

"Welcome to my village," he said.

They headed for the nearest house, a fine large house that overlooked the rest of the village and as they closed, he paused and looked even more embarrassed.

"There is something else I ought to mention," he murmured in a very self-conscious tone. "Um…you know my Dad?' He…um…he's well…"

"He's Stoick the Vast, Chief of the village," she told him with a smile and he stared at her, jaw hanging slack in shock. He nodded dumbly. "It's in our history books, Hiccup." He frowned. "Um…a written down saga, a tale of things that happened in the past?" He frowned but nodded in understanding.

"So you truly are from the future, from days to come?" he asked her, taking her hands in his and she nodded. "Can-can you tell me how we do? Does my Dad ever marry again? Does the Tribe prosper? Do I…?" She shook her head.

"I…I don't think I should," she murmured. "What I say may alter what you do and make it not happen."

"Or maybe it happens because you tell me?" he suggested, the corner of his mouth tilting in a small smile. She sighed and shook her head.

"I may already have ruined things by coming here," she admitted. "But…I couldn't refuse…because I want to be with you." He leaned close, resting his forehead against hers.

"Me too," he sighed. "Is there nothing you can tell me?"

"You will become Chief," she admitted.

_Hiccup the Useless became Chief at twenty on the death of his father. He reigned for only ten years and never married. His death ended the line of Haddock Chiefs of Berk._

"I can accept that," he breathed and then pulled away. "Just…don't be offended by my father. He may be excited because I've never brought a girl home before. Ever. Seriously." She smirked.

"I would have thought you would be fighting them off with a big stick," she pointed out. He shrugged, something his lean shape was well suited for.

"In your Realm, maybe," he said dryly. "Here, talking fishbones are the back of the queue where gorgeous maidens pick their husbands."

"Was that a compliment, mister dragon boy?" she asked him.

"Um…it was an attempt but… _dragon boy_? Really? I don't know whether to be delighted or offended."

"The first one is the correct answer," she told him firmly and grinned. "Now let's meet the Chief!"

Stoick the Vast was every bit the flame-haired giant with an enormous braided beard that his portrait had suggested-and he was also loud and enthusiastic. It was clear, despite Hiccup's reticence, that their relationship had improved immeasurably over the last year and that Stoick was immensely proud of his son. A family friend-and Hiccup's mentor in the forge, Gobber the Belch-was also there and she found herself warming to the brash, indiscreet but warm-hearted blacksmith with his long braided blond moustache, protruding chin, twinkling blue eyes and rounded middle. He was missing a hand-replaced by a hook-and a foot which was substituted by a simple peg but he acted as if it was all normal…and she realised that such disabilities were considered an occupational hazard of being a Viking of Berk a thousand years before her time.

She had been introduced as 'a visitor from another island' and Hiccup explained he had met her in the woods as they had agreed because today was a special festival in her home village. The Chief has accepted without question though Gobber had passed some very broad hints about staying-maybe forever-and keeping Hiccup out of mischief. And the roll of the eyes and the relaxed sarcastic reply reassured Astrid that her friend was much happier than he had been.

They had eaten roasted yak and bread and drunk mead and water so that Astrid knew she was very slightly tipsy. But the wooden house was warm and comfortable and the company made the evening very special, a reminder of family that was lacking with her parents' continuing absence. But when the meal ended, Hiccup had taken her back up the village and fearlessly through the forest. But they paused as they reached the edge and she could see the orange glow through the trees.

"I had a wonderful time," she murmured. "Your Dad is nice." He grimaced.

"I think he was on his best behaviour," he admitted. "He was only half-volume…" She swatted his shoulder.

"I can tell he's proud of you, Hiccup," she told him gently. He shrugged.

"Okay, so being called 'the Pride of Berk' may be a clue to that," he conceded. "But that won't bring you back tomorrow, will it?" She shook her head.

"I think it's just this one night, Halloween," she admitted. "It's thought to be a night of magic, where ghosts and witches walk…"

"Um…I supposed I oughtta check…you aren't a sorceress, are you?" he asked her gently. She punched his shoulder.

"Of course not," she told him firmly. "I'm just a high school student, working to get her Diploma and then go on to college to become a teacher." He nodded, not really understanding. Then she leaned forward and kissed him, her lips locking onto his and feeling his urgent response. Her hands threaded his wild auburn hair as his hands cupped her cheeks. They kissed for moments, breaking only to breathe and murmur that they should really stop…but every time, they returned, until finally he wound his arms around her and held her close.

"Thor, this is going to be hard to explain," he murmured and she snuggled against his lean chest, hearing the beat of his heart.

"Just tell your Dad that my village is very difficult to reach and the way is only clear on this one night," she murmured as he ghosted a kiss on the top of her head.

"It will be a long year," he sighed and then stiffened. She looked up into his emerald eyes. "That is…if you want to meet again…?" She leaned up and kissed him again.

"What do you think?' she asked him and a slow smile spread across his features.

"I will count the days, Milady," he promised, kissing her one last time and standing within the trees as she walked towards the orange lights and broke through the trees, a few minutes from her home. She turned back and waved and he grinned, his left hand raised in farewell. But by the time she made the main path, midnight had sounded, the bells ringing up from the town and when she looked back into the woods for one last time, Hiccup was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**3:**

Even though the date was circled in red on her calendar, Astrid almost missed the approach of Halloween, amid work and study. Heather and Fishlegs…in fact, all of the gang…were gone, off the college on the mainland but Astrid remained on Berk, stymied by lack of funds and the need to work. And the vague, nagging desire to see Hiccup once more. He was the only one left that she cared for and without him, what would be the point?

The weather was freezing and drizzling and she had almost given up on the idea of going out…but the memory of his gentle grasp on her hand and his searing kisses had been enough to get her up, tucking the chicken into the oven and then struggling into her anorak. She took a deep breathe before she walked out into the miserable night, hoping and praying that he was constant and that the magic would hold. The woods were darker than ever and she advanced warily, her flashlight sweeping the empty vista.

She sighed. It would be typical with the year she had endured if he abandoned her as well…unless her interference had changed history and something had happened to Hiccup. And then she shook her head. The past two Halloweens had been magical, impossible and so she shouldn't be surprised that the magic couldn't last. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she gazed into the darkness, staring back a thousand years in the hope that maybe…just maybe…he would come.

"Astrid…."

A distant voice echoed through the damp dark and her head snapped up as she peered into the gloom.

"Hiccup?" she called.

"ASTRID!" The voice was nearer and she saw a shape, staggering through the darkness, breathing hard and half-tripping on the brambles. She started towards him and suddenly, he was in front of her, breathless and bedraggled. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight, feeling his warmth envelope her. In his arms, she suddenly felt protected and loved, no longer alone. "Thor…I thought I had missed you…" He sounded breathless and exhausted, nuzzling against her neck and she lifted her head and kissed him thoroughly.

"I was waiting," she reminded him gently. "I promised…and you are worth it." He managed a small smile and dipped his head, then rested his forehead against hers.

"I was off the island," he admitted, still smiling. "We've been having problems with dragon hunters and I was tailing them…but there was no way I was missing the chance of seeing you." He gave a self-conscious shrug. "Toothless pushed himself really hard to get us back in time and I bet he's gonna be extra-grumpy when he wakes up…but you are worth it as well!" His gentle hand lifted to caress her red cheeks.

"Come back to my house," she invited him gently. "It's cold and damp and miserable…" He swiped the damp auburn hair off his forehead and grinned broadly at her.

"Miserable?" he teased her. "In Berk, it snows nine months a year and hails the other three. A cold day will still give you frostbite in your spleen! So this…is just bracing!" Her hand tightened around his.

"Well, it's rather 'bracing' for me, dragon boy, so come to my house," she repeated. "I've got some food cooking and at least we'll be out of the wet…" He wiped the rain off his face and nodded.

"A chance to dry off would be nice," he admitted, falling into step alongside her and inspecting her. "Hmm…is this what clothes look like in your Realm?" She started and then realised she wasn't in her Viking costume-but instead was in a pair of faded jeans, brown boots, a long baby blue crew neck jumper and a black waterproof walking jacket. She nodded.

"Um…usually smarter than this," she admitted but he smiled.

"You look beautiful, no matter how strange your apparel," he told her genuinely as they approached the tree line.

"Not looking too bad yourself," she shot back, her azure gaze sweeping over his lean shape. He was a little taller but the way he carried himself was with more confidence, his ease on his prosthetic total, though there was still the slightest trace of a limp. His rust red tunic was largely concealed by a woven brown leather vest with buckles at the waist and left shoulder and brown leather vambraces. He ran his hand warily through his tousled dark auburn hair and he blushed.

"Still a talking fishbone," he admitted as they reached the path and headed off up the hill towards the cluster of houses up the ridge. "Hmm…will your parents be there?" She paused of a second too long and then walked mechanically forward, heading for her front door and sliding the key in.

"No," she said tonelessly. He hastened to catch up with her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured with genuine contrition. "Are they away again?" She shook her head, pushing the door open and then stared into the empty house.

"No," she said quietly. "They're dead."

He stared at her in horror as she walked calmly into the hall and then followed her, pushing the door to behind him and not even realising that he was inside a modern house until he realised he was standing on a wooden floor with white-painted walls and doorways. Astrid hung her coat up and walked into the kitchen, peering at the oven and sniffing the scent of cooking chicken. Even though he was unnerved at the brightness of it, with the light streaming from magical little globes attached to the walls, the warmth of the place and the strange shelves and cupboards in the cooking room, he followed her because he could tell that Astrid was upset. He had known her for two years though they had only actually met for two evenings, but he had dissected every second they spent together, every word and expression and nuance in his mind, over and over until he knew everything that was possible to know about Astrid Hofferson. And he knew she was terrible at expressing her emotions.

So he followed her in and found her lifting a metal tray with a browned and delicious smelling chicken on it out of a hot box in a cupboard, the fat bubbling and spitting. She carefully placed it on a metal grate that his eyes instantly stored as a good idea to take back to the village and once she was clear, he advanced and wrapped his arms around her.

"Astrid," he murmured softly. "Gods, I am so sorry. I-I should have been here." He looked away. "A proper friend would have been," he added bitterly. "But I am only available one day a year and in between, you have to deal with this, to manage without someone to hold you and give you the comfort you need."

"S'okay." she mumbled, closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest.

"No, it isn't," he told her softly, lifting her chin with a tender finger and sighing. "Tell me what happened…" She sniffed, her eyes swimming.

"They-they were off on another Aid mission, caring for children in an area hit by floods and mudslides," she murmured, her voice wavering. "The road gave way and they crashed. They were killed. Just like Jori and Uncle Finn."

"Jori…your sister?" he guessed and she nodded dumbly.

"And Uncle Finn…my favourite Uncle," she sniffed. "Why does everyone I care for leave me, Hiccup?" He hugged her tighter, wrapping his arms around her in a fiercely protective gesture.

"Not really the man to ask," he sighed. "I-I guess you could say the will of the Gods…but it seems unfair that they all leave you alone so young."

"Heather has moved away as well," she sniffed. "It's only been a couple of months but I miss talking to her." He frowned and sat her down on the wooden chairs, taking her hands in his.

"I thought you were going to college away from Berk to pursue your dream…of being a teacher?" he reminded her and she sighed.

"I was…but when my parents died, they left the the house but not much else, so I had to shelve my plans to go to the mainland and take a job here to support myself," she sighed. "I do courses at the community college and I can still be a teacher…just not with the qualifications I wanted." She sighed.

"You teach young ones their runes and numbers?" he checked and she nodded, wiping her nose with a tissue. "That is a noble profession. I was taught to read by my grandfather, because my father was always too busy…but for his intervention, I would be weak on my numbers. And many are poor at counting, adding and subtracting…and if more could do basic sums, then there would be about half the arguments in the village…" She quirked a smile. "So moulding young hearts and minds is the chosen profession of Astrid Hofferson…and you can encourage them in pursuing their dreams. Whether they want to be a teacher or a scholar or a healer or warrior or work metal or-or explore the world…" Her eyes widened and she found herself smiling at the eagerness in his tone.

"You? An explorer?" she realised and he gave a nod, smiling back.

"Not that it is ever going to happen," he sighed. "There are dragon hunters all over the Archipelago, targeting our dragons and those allies who also ride and have befriended dragons. They are ruthless and vicious and someone is behind them. I've spent most of the last year fighting them with my friends, with Snot and the twins and Fish…" Her eyes widened, surprised that he had friends…but it would explain his greater confidence and happiness. Just as her world had contracted with friends gone and family dead, his relationships had improved with his father and peers in the village.

"Sounds dangerous," she pointed out and he shrugged.

"Occupational hazard," he said philosophically. "I'm sure that my Dad knows more than he is admitting and honestly, I need to know what he does. But how does someone tackle Stoick the Vast?" She smiled then.

"I have every confidence you can manage," she reassured him. "You learned to fly a dragon and killed that monster dragon that was terrorising your village for hundreds of years. Your Dad should be easy…"

"No, I think the giant dragon would be much easier," he grumbled and she smiled and rose, then grabbed some plates. Swiftly, she served up chicken, potatoes, vegetables and gravy and Hiccup stared at the plate put in front of him. She could tell he was hungry and he delicately lifted a piece of meat and stuffed it in his mouth before poking a carrot warily.

"It's a carrot," she pointed out.

"It's orange," he replied, frowning lightly.

"It's tasty," she said and demonstrated but though he tried one, the politely wary expression spoke volumes. So she carved slices of bread from the loaf and handed them over…and saw him happier as he was able to eat without feeling awkward. He watched her use her fork and knife for a few moments before drawing his belt knife and cutting his food as well a small smile on his face.

"This is good food, thank you," he said genuinely and she blushed.

"My Mom was away for so long I had to learn," she admitted sheepishly. "When I was younger, I made the family ill by undercooking chicken. So I took lessons at the college to make sure I was safe." His eyes widened comically and he carefully inspected his meal but the meat was well-cooked and succulent. Ravenously, he fell on the plate and she watched him in amusement. And as they ate, they talked. He revealed how the battles were going, how there were victories and losses but that they were getting closer to whoever was commanding the hunters. And she explained how her life was going, how her friends had left and how she had dealt with the isolation.

After the chicken, there was apple pie and Hiccup ate hungrily until finally, he sat back and smiled gratefully.

"That is the best meal of my life," he told her gently and ran his hands through his hair. "Thor, I'm exhausted. Those hunters want Toothless most of all-since he's one of a kind." She collected the plates and looked concerned.

"It sounds horribly dangerous," she admitted, watching him carefully. Tall, lithe and brave, Hiccup was risking his life every day to protect his people. All she did was serve plates of food at the local diner.

"A Chief protects his own," he quoted automatically. "My Dad always says that and he lives it, every day. And how can I do any less? The dragons have become our friends. They help us and protect us-so we have to protect them. And honestly, Toothless makes sure nothing happens to me-as I look out for him." He smiled, a genuinely happy smile.

"So are there any pretty Viking maidens in the village, with their eyes on the Chief's son?" she teased him and he dropped his eyes, sighing.

"There is only one girl for me…and I can only see her one day a year," he admitted and she sighed then rose.

"Come and sit by the fire," she invited him and led him into the sitting room, to a brown leather couch opposite an open fire. Expertly, she tossed another couple of logs on the fire and then gestured. "Take a seat." Hiccup's eyebrow arched cynically.

"It's soft," he pointed out.

"Well yeah," she grinned. He poked it.

"And it's leather," he added.

"Again, true," she conceded and threw herself onto the couch. Frowning, he carefully lowered himself beside her, prodding the cushions

"This is really soft," he murmured. "Look-the future seems warm and soft and light…my Dad always says life is hard…"

"But it doesn't always have to be," she argued. "This is normal for now. The weather is still cold and miserable but now we have ways to stay warmer easier." He stared at the fire and cautiously wrapped his arm around her.

"I wish I could be here more with you," he sighed. "But it seems one night a year is all we are allowed, Astrid." She snuggled against him, enjoying the feeling. "And maybe one night of warmth a year isn't too bad…?" She closed her eyes and relaxed, hearing his breathing even out as the combination of warmth, company and a full stomach lulled her to sleep.

She jerked awake, her eyes seeing the fire had died down. Hiccup was still asleep against her and she snuggled gently against him-until she glimpsed the mantle clock: it was eleven thirty.

Hiccup was still asleep, his deep, even breathing relaxed and his warmth had thoroughly leached through her. There was a smile on his handsome face and she felt her own lips tilt at the sight of him there with her. And it was so tempting to leave him, to snuggle up and close her eyes and wait until it was past midnight. The magic would be gone and Hiccup would be here with her. She wouldn't be alone any more and she could show him her world, introducing him to modern life…maybe even getting him a proper prosthesis…

And then she pulled herself up. He would be miserable, out of time and separated from his father, his people and most of all, Toothless-his dragon. He had spoken so lovingly of the animal, with such loyalty and affection that she knew separating them would be cruel.

_Notwithstanding the catastrophic effects on history,_ she thought wryly. _I can't put my happiness above his and so many others'._

So she leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek, seeing his eyes flutter tiredly open and look up at her-and then widen in shock.

"Oh Thor, I fell asleep!" he gasped and looked around. "Is it too late?" She shook her head and rose.

"No-I'll take you home," she promised and as he levered himself up, he smiled.

"You know, soft isn't that bad," he smirked, "but please don't tell my Dad I said that!"

"Cross my heart," she smiled and made the gesture and then he looked at her seriously, taking her hand and resting it on his chest, over his heart.

"Astrid, my divine beauty, this already and always belongs to you," he said softly. "I have only known you for three evenings but I know you are smart and kind and brave and funny. You listened to and supported a young man who was nothing and came back even when there was no hope. There is no one like you in my time-and no one else I would be with. So my heart is yours and no one else's." She blushed and her eyes widened.

"Hiccup…I…" she began and then she felt his hands close on hers.

"Hear me out, Astrid," he said seriously. "You are a wonderful woman and I cannot let you wait hopelessly for a man who died a thousand years ago. So I am asking you to try to find someone here. Someone who will be there for you when you needed them. Someone who will be available for more than one day a year. Someone you can love."

"But I love you," she whispered. "I want to be with you-even if it is only one day a year." She leaned forward and kissed him. His hands gently grasped her cheeks and kissed her fervently back and then he pulled back.

"I know," he sighed. "But this is an insane dream." And she knew he was right so she laced her fingers with his and walked close to him as they went down to the woods and wove their way into the trees. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Please remember," he said. "If you get a chance at happiness, you have to take it, my Astrid. Please…if I know you are happy, I will be content." And then he forced a smile onto his face. "And I still have Dad and Gobber and Toothless to keep me company. I'll be fine." He kissed her once more then turned away. "Goodbye, Astrid," he said quietly and turned back into the darkness.

"Hiccup," she called and he paused to look back at her, betraying his pain at the action he knew was the best for them both. "I'll see you next year!"

oOo

As she arrived back at her house, she heard the church bell for midnight ringing down the valley and she knew he was gone for another year. Next time she saw him, he would be twenty, just like her…

And then she froze and her heart clenched in pity for him.

_Hiccup the Useless became Chief at twenty on the death of his father._

She stared at the door and drew her shoulders back.

She had one year.


	4. Chapter 4

**4:**

This time, she began her preparations as soon as November dawned, for she knew instinctively that this was going to be her last chance. _He becomes Chief at twenty…and then he won't have time to wait in the woods,_ she realised, as she sat down and drew up a list of things she needed to do, things she needed to learn and things she needed to collect. It was long but not impossible because she was smart, determined and intelligent and once she had made her plan, all concerns rolled away. She knew she could do this.

She consciously made an effort to get hold of Heather and after a lot of effort, her friend finally got back to her, contrite that she had forgotten Astrid because she was no longer there in her classes. Astrid had to crush her jealousy at the wonderful time her friend was having at the college they had planned to attend together, listening with patience at the tales of engrossing classes, amazing social events and new friends. Heather and Fishlegs were getting serious and Astrid knew that her friend would end up marrying the husky, brilliant blond man. They were an excellent pair and she was genuinely happy for them both.

She tried dating as well, with uniformly poor results. Most of the guys saw an athletic blonde and assumed she would swoon at their feet and put out when requested-to be shocked at her feisty and furious response. A couple lasted for a second date but no one matched her impossibly high standards-because she wanted a man who was kind, clever, brave and who sparred with her. And the man who matched her standards wasn't from her century.

She spent Christmas with Heather and Fishlegs at Heather's home back in Berk and she gave and received small gifts that her friends were delighted with: each was a scrapbook of their friendships throughout the years, documenting every event, the good and bad times and ending with their graduation photo. Heather had burst into tears and raced to hug her friend, realising what she had lost-but Astrid had been philosophical.

"You can't look back," she had told Heather calmly. "You have to move on with your life. You're at college and you need to have enough fun for both of us. My life took a different turn but that doesn't mean you should give up on your dream."

"We-we'll find a way," Heather began but Astrid shook her head.

"No," she replied flatly. "Enough. Just…enough. My dream is gone. He's a thousand years ago." Her two friends shared a look and then Fishlegs shook his head.

"Astrid-you can't obsess over someone you can never be with," he said. "You know what happens to him. He never marries and dies at the age of thirty. But you have your whole life ahead of you…"

"What life?" Astrid asked sharply. "My family is all dead, my chance of college is gone, I'm stuck in a dead-end job just to pay the bills and if I'm lucky one day, I may get enough credits to be a classroom assistant…if I could take the pay cut. I have tried dating and quite frankly, all everyone sees is a blonde, dumb and available." She took an angry breath. "I'm sorry-I'm just not in the mood…" She rose but Heather grabbed her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to upset you. I-I forget how lucky we are…" Astrid closed her eyes.

"No, I should be sorry," she admitted. "I-I'm just touchy because we planned to be here together and it just doesn't seem fair that I have lost my entire family and now my dreams."

"You just need to get a new dream," Heather told her and Astrid closed her eyes.

"That's what I've been trying to do," she admitted.

She spent hours in the library, both on Berk and in the mainland and scanned all the uploaded Viking and historical texts online, seeking information about Hiccup. He wasn't an important figure in history so there was relatively little on him, but she finally found what she needed.

CHIEF HICCUP RULED UNREMARKABLY FOR TEN YEARS UNTIL THE DEATHS IN QUICK SUCCESSION OF HIS MENTOR AND MOTHER. HE BECAME MORE ISOLATED AND WENT WITH A SMALL FORCE TO FIGHT THE PIRATES THAT HAD BEEN ATTACKING BERK. HE NEVER RETURNED. HE WAS SUCCEEDED BY HIS COUSIN, SNOTLOUT JORGENSEN.

She stared and then laid her pen down. Questions were swirling down her head. Wasn't his mother supposed to be dead? She couldn't imagine Hiccup being unremarkable in anything. And Snotlout Jorgensen? Really…there had been one of him a thousand years ago?

She carefully made copious notes and then headed back, checking where she was in her preparations and then sitting back. Time was running out.

oOo

Halloween dawned clear and bright and the night was forecast to be cold but clear. Astrid showered and made her last checks, packing everything she had prepared and carefully dressing in the Viking costume she had repaired and duplicated with thermals on underneath. She donned a new sheepskin jacket with fur-lined hood, warm boots and leather headband and then she checked her rucksack, carefully packed with everything she needed. And then she sat at the kitchen table, as she had a year earlier and stared at the picture of her parents. Quietly she wiped a tear from her cheek and picked up another image as well: Heather and Fishlegs, who had married at short notice during the summer recess.

"Mom, Dad-I know you weren't there for me as much as you should be-but I know, in your own way, your loved me. You always said you wanted me to be happy. And how long does it take to fall in love? A lifetime…or the blink of an eye. I-I know that Hiccup is my soul mate and somehow, fate got it wrong separating us by ten centuries. I-I just want to be happy, with someone who loves me. And-and I hope you aren't disappointed in me. Because I'm finally doing what I should have at school."

Dusk was falling and she made her final preparations, switched the heating down to minimum, turned off the gas and pulled her jacket on, then hefted her rucksack over her shoulder, laid her keys on the table and walked out the back door.

The woods were dark and seemed to stretch forever but there was no sign of anyone else. She peered into the gloom and prayed there was enough magic left for one last trip, one last hope. Then she clicked on her flashlight and began to walk deeper into the woods, heading in the direction they had walked the last time she was here. She didn't call out because she was certain that he wouldn't be coming but she hoped there was nothing else unfriendly to intercept her. Though she had a hunting knife on her hip, she doubted it would stop a dragon…

She was starting to doubt her sense of direction as she trudged on, clambering up the rise that she recalled walking over the last time she had been here…and then suddenly she reached the edge of the trees and the village was spread beneath her. And then she stopped-and gaped in shock.

The houses were still there but many were damaged and great spikes of bluish ice stuck up haphazardly from the ground. There were many vikings out in the night and a large bonfire was blazing in the centre of town, with a yak roasting and a couple of boars also spitted. She cast around, looking for Hiccup but a familiar shape intercepted her: Gobber. The blacksmith was looking older, sadder and more careworn and he stared at her with undisguised shock.

"Astrid?" he managed. "What're ye doin' here, lass?" She smiled at him.

"I came to see Hiccup," she explained calmly and she didn't miss the guilty look in the older man's blue eyes.

"I'm sure he'll be glad tae see yer, lass," he admitted. "I think the lad's struggling." He gestured to a passing Viking. "Sven-take Astrid here tae see the Chief!"

"Aye, Gobber!" the man said cheerfully, his impressive blonde beard moving as he spoke. "Yer know the Chief, Astrid?" he asked politely and she nodded.

"I'm an old friend," she admitted.

"Berk needs friends now," he admitted and gestured towards a tall shape in leather armour, standing by what was unmistakably a dragon. Hiccup's armour was more complex and now mostly black with some brown leather on his legs and a red motif on his right shoulder guard. There was a slump to his shoulders and his head was bowed as he stared out to sea, his hand resting on the dragon's flattened smooth head. Toothless was all black, sleek and had huge batlike wings and a long tail with symmetrical tail fins, one of which seemed to be artificial and made of leather and metal.

"I wish he was here," Hiccup sighed, his hand rubbing the scales more firmly. "I know he could handle this so much better…"

"Chief-someone to see you," Sven said cheerfully and wearily, Hiccup turned his head-to gape as his emerald eyes saw who it was.

"A-Astrid….? What-what are you doing here?" he managed to stammer out. She smiled.

"I came to see you," she told him obviously and he stared before he sagged.

"Oh Thor…I had forgotten," he breathed, running his hands over his exhausted face and through his already wild hair. "Gods…too much to do, trying to rebuild the village and sort everyone out and deal with a hundred trivial complaints every day so I forget the only thing that I still cling to as hope. Astrid…I'm so sorry but I…"

There was a hoarse dullness in his usually cheerful voice and deep shadows clung under his eyes. Her azure eyes picked out scruff on his skin and noted that his hair was more dishevelled than ever. She closed the distance to him in a second, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"I know," she said in a low voice, feeling his arms circle her body. "I'm so sorry, Hiccup. I'm sorry I couldn't be here when it happened-but I'm here now-just when you need me." There was a pause for a second-and then he burrowed his face into her shoulder as silent sobs shook him. Her hand rose to stroke his head and she found tears in her own eyes as she leaned her head against his. "I'm here," she repeated gently.

"You-you knew?" he sobbed and she nodded very slightly.

"I knew he died and you became Chief but I didn't know the manner or the time of his death," she whispered. "All I knew you would be devastated and I hated not being here with you…because I love you…" His arms tightened and she felt dampness against his neck before he finally sighed and sniffed. He kissed her forehead lightly and then pulled back a little.

"And you couldn't have, well, warned me?" he asked her dryly. She sighed, her fingers dug into his tousled auburn locks and shook her head.

"All I knew is he died…but not how or when," she admitted. "I'm sorry-there just isn't any information. It was lost over the years. But he was a great man and he loved you and was hugely proud of you." He nodded.

"It was my fault," he said dully. "We found the leader of the Hunters, a man called Drago Bludvist who my father knew…he recognised his symbol on the Hunters' sails. Drago wanted to control all dragons and crush all opposition. I thought I could persuade him to see dragons as amazing, kind, intelligent creatures-and he was going to kill me. Dad saved me-at the cost of his own. If I hadn't been so stupid…"

"Drago would have come anyway, I guess," she murmured, then looked around. "What happened here?" He sighed.

"He had an Alpha dragon, a Bewilderbeast that took over control of all the dragons-including Toothless. He attacked Berk." She arched an eyebrow. "So we rode baby dragons back here and I kind of got through to Toothless and well, he sort of defeated the Bewilderbeast and Drago and we drove him off Berk. Toothless is kind of the Alpha of dragons now." She stared at him and then laughed.

"Hiccup-you mean you and Toothless defeated the enemy who attacked your island and murdered your Dad and now you and Toothless are both Chiefs?" she smirked. He nodded.

"Um…yeah?" he said and she kissed him urgently.

"Unremarkable reign my ass," she muttered to herself. "Hiccup-you are amazing! And you did all that just after you lost your Dad." Her face fell. "You did so much better than I did." His fingers slid into her silky gold hair and he kissed her gently.

"Oh, no no no," he told her urgently. "I was a complete mess-I still am! But I had to do what Dad would expect me to do and-and I thought back to you, coping with losing both your parents with all your friends gone…and I knew I couldn't be so weak. I still have Toothless and Gobber and my friends and…and I found my Mom…" His eyes lit with hope and she smiled back.

"I know," she murmured and then she turned to the black shape sitting by them, pulling away from Hiccup and looking at the first dragon she had really ever seen. "And you must be Toothless." The dragon crooned, his big green eyes filled with large dark pupils. She smiled. "Oh, you're so cute," she exclaimed and Hiccup gave a roll of the eyes as she reached a hand out to the dragon and allowed him to sniff her. "I'm Astrid and I know you love Hiccup. I do too so I hope we can both look out for him. How does that sound?"

The dragon closed his eyes and and pressed his nose firmly into her hand. She began to chuckle as she rested her other hand on his face and gently stroked him, scratching him on the cheeks and under the chin-as he rolled onto one side, pawing the air with his eyes rolling back and crooning in ecstasy.

"He's so adorable," she admitted, her face almost split with her grin.

"I see likes you-traitor…" Hiccup commented with mock-pique. "He roared in my face when he first me me."

"But you had just shot him down," she teased him back. "He knows I'm not a threat to you." Then she turned back to him and he sighed.

"I thought I told you to find someone in your own realm?" he asked her and she nodded.

"And I tried-I really did-but no one matched up to you," she pointed out smugly. "I seem to have a soft spot for sarcastic talking fishbones…" He caught her hand, his warm fingers gently rubbing the back of her hand.

"You know you own my heart," he reminded her, "but I had resigned myself to being alone…" There was a warble as Toothless looked up. "Yeah-apart from you…useless reptile," he added affectionately.

"So I'm here," she told him softly, the first hint of uncertainty entering her voice. "If-if you want me still." _Please…_ His eyes widened and he grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her desperately. Breathing hard, he stared into her eyes.

"Of course," he sighed. "But what about your family, your friends, your warm and light and soft home?" She rested a hand on his cheek.

"My family is all dead, my friends have moved away and moved on with their lives and there is nothing really left for me," she said and stared into his brilliant green eyes. "And you are my warmth and light, Hiccup. Why do you think I came? Why do you think I kept coming back?" He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers.

"Hmm…what about soft?" he murmured and she smirked, then pulled back and poked him in the chest. He yelped. Even to her untrained eye, Astrid could tell he had lost weight from his already very lean frame and looked thin and neglected.

"We can work on that, mister skinny dragon boy," she teased him as she poked him again. He quickly trapped her hand.

"I think that's _Chief_ skinny dragon boy to you," he smiled back as she chuckled at his sarcasm.

"Whatever you want, babe-we'll soon make you soft enough to sleep on," she replied and he blushed but the smile lighting his face was priceless. "Sit down and let's eat something." His fingers laced with hers and he nodded, then turned to see the silent villagers, all looking at him with a variety of grins on their faces.

"What?" he asked. Gobber gave a huge smile, gesturing at Astrid.

"Laddie, we have all seen yer struggling since yer lost yer Dad," he explained honestly. "Yer spark was gone and everything just dragged yer down more and more. And the moment that lass appears, she does what no one else could: she made yer smile. She let yer grieve. And she brought back the sarcastic lad I taught in meh forge."

"Truly a gift from the Gods," a voice said from the crowd.

"Bet you've never been called that before," Hiccup murmured in her ear and she laughed. "You may find them rather…forthright. But they mean well…mostly…" The villagers parted and Gobber walked forward with a tall elegant woman with waist-length grey-streaked chestnut braids and Hiccup's emerald eyes bright in her narrow face. "Astrid…this is my mother, Valka. Valka-this is Astrid…"

"The woman you love," Valka said, smiling. She had missed most of her son's life but she could read the obvious affection between the two. "I think we need to talk." Astrid smiled.

"I think there will be plenty of time, Valka," she replied, instinctively warming to the woman. "I'm here to stay."

oOo

After the meal-with much celebrating and huge hunks of roasted meat and copious mead and Gobber's truly awful singing-Hiccup took Astrid for her first flight on Toothless. It was truly scary because she was filled with all sorts of modern thoughts about safety-lines and parachutes but she recalled she had chosen this life, to be with Hiccup and if it all came to an end in a dragon crash, then that was what was decreed. Because she couldn't have remained back in her own time, always wondering what could have happened between them and if she could have saved him.

But they soared high and she found herself staring down upon the island of Berk from a few thousand feet, recognising the shape of her home from maps and amazed at how dark it was, apart from the village. No cars, no street light, no houses across most of the land…just the stars above and the path of the full moon, stretching out over the ocean.

"It's amazing," she murmured, wrapping her arms tighter around his warm shape. "You're both amazing."

"And so are you," he said honestly. "I mean, I sort of resigned myself to never seeing you again…and yet here you are, just when I need you most."

"Hey, what are magical girlfriends for?" she smirked and he sighed.

"You know, when I first met you, I was so alone, so desperate," he murmured. "I prayed to the Gods to grant me just one small sign that I wasn't alone, that maybe…there was some hope. And…I met you." She stared at him, her throat curiously thick at his sincere words. "And now, when I need you just as badly, you're here again." She leaned into his shape and sighed.

"And here I'll stay," she assured him.

"No regrets?" he asked her as they swooped down and landed on the cliffs at the edge of Raven Point, not far from where her home would be built in the future. They hopped off and sat, staring at the full moon over the sea. She shook her head as they rested back against the curled Toothless. Hiccup slid his arm around her.

"Not one," she assured him. "I'm where I'm meant to be."

"There's still time to take you home," he reminded her but she shook her head.

"Shut up and kiss me," she said.

oOo

The orange light slowly penetrated her vision and she blinked, wondering for a second if she had fallen asleep in the garden again…until she felt her backrest move as Toothless breathed in his sleep. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the rising sun. Hiccup shifted a little against her, his arm still wrapped around her waist. She twisted slightly and found her leather satchel, sliding out her notebook and flipping the first page open.

The words had changed and even though she recalled writing the original version, the new writing was in her own hand.

CHIEF HICCUP WAS ONE OF BERK'S GREATEST CHIEFS. HIS EXCEPTIONALLY LONG REIGN BROUGHT UNRIVALLED PROSPERITY AND PEACE TO THE ISLAND. HE IS VENERATED FOR BRINGING EDUCATION AND TRADE TO BERK AND FOUNDING THE BERK CHRONICLES. HE AND HIS WIFE SECURED THE HADDOCK LINE THAT STILL RULES BERK TODAY.

She smiled as Hiccup stirred and his emerald eyes fluttered open, smiling as he saw she was still there. He yawned and stretched, swiftly slipping his arm around her once more. Her arm slid around him also.

"It's morning," he said quietly. "You're stuck here. Any regrets?" She turned to him and shook her head, recalling the previous version of the summary of his life. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm relieved," she admitted. "Because I can wake up to you every day now. And I know in my heart this is where I was meant to be." She leaned against him as they stared at the rising sun. He nuzzled against her.

"Then maybe we should make it official so we can carry on waking up together forever," he murmured softly. "Will you marry me?" She lifted her head and smiled, hugging him tight and kissing him. There was no hesitation in her words.

"Of course, babe," she assured him, her heart soaring.. "Now we should get home to the village." She paused and smiled. "Home…I like that…" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.

"Then let's go home, Milady," he smirked and stood, offering her his hand. There was an awestruck look on his face as she clambered up and he pulled her hard against him. She smiled at his assertiveness as he lifted her chin with a gentle finger then stared deeply and lovingly into her eyes "Thor, I don't know what my life would have been, what I would have done, how I would ever have managed if I hadn't taken that walk in the woods."


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

**5:**

Astrid Hofferson was declared missing when her friend, Heather Ingerman, was unable to get hold of her in December, some five weeks after she was last seen. Her house was found unlocked with the keys resting on the kitchen table and a simple card saying 'gone for a walk in the woods.' It was also found she had quit her job at the end of October and had not attended her community college course since the same time either. Posters were put up and she briefly made the local and regional news as her old friends and acquaintances were interviewed by the cops. Snotlout was highly offended at being accused of her abduction but everyone else had found it highly amusing after all the times he had harassed her. But no one knew where she was. So eventually the case was declared cold and her disappearance became another mystery of Berk.

Her friends moved on with their lives, completing degrees and settling down. Sometimes, anniversaries of her birthday or school came and went and Heather and Fishlegs-now both teachers at Berk High-would wonder where Astrid was. All they hoped was that she was happy wherever she had gone.

It was in Heather's Viking History class, as she instructed her Freshmen to read through the standard textbook of Berk History, that she idly glanced through the early Chiefs of the Viking settlement as she had with Astrid in Senior Year and her eye fell on the entry for "Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third'. And then her eyes opened wide and she grabbed the textbook, marking the place and texting her husband and the rest of their friends. Somehow, she stumbled through the rest of the day before they all met up at the Ingermans' home and she slumped in the chair.

"This had better be good," Snotlout grumped. "I was set to go out with the guys when I got your call."

"You didn't have to come," Fishlegs told him shortly.

"Yeah-but you mentioned Astrid," Ruff said thoughtfully. The female twin had been wilder in her youth but had seen more of Astrid in the last year before she had vanished and knew how tough her life had been. "Is she okay?"

"Yes and no," Heather admitted and turned the book round. They all peered at the entry.

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD," Snotlout sneered as the others inspected the image on the Shield of the boy with his father…and an image alongside that hadn't been there before: Hiccup with his wife and two sons.

"Isn't that the guy Astrid met in Junior year-the one who stood her up?" Tuff said suddenly. Heather nodded.

"Yeah," she said in a toneless voice. "We both looked him up when we did Viking History in Senior Year. He succeeded his father and ruled alone, never marrying because he could never find the 'divine beauty' he had fallen for."

"But it says here…he married when he was twenty…to a girl from off the island…" Tuff's voice faded.

"Named Astrid Hofferson," Heather concluded as there were gasps of shock. "Astrid means _divine beauty_. Somehow…she found her Hiccup…"

"It says here they married and had three children, living long and happy lives together and securing the Haddock family line which still runs Berk today…" Ruff read and blinked. "I thought Astrid said he was the last of his line…" Heather looked at the image of the young man they had met, standing by a woman who was definitely their missing friend and their children. They both looked happy. And then she smiled.

"I'm glad you found what you were looking for, my friend," she said softly. "I'm glad you found the village and your Hiccup-right where they had always been…in exactly the same place, just a thousand years ago. I'll always miss you…but at least I know you're happy." Fishlegs took her hand and she leaned close to him. "And I'll always think of you, whenever we walk in the woods."

**End.**


End file.
